


Wasn't Expecting That

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bitter Sweet Moments, Character Death Mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Miscarriage, Song fic, a journey through beca and chloe's life together, bechloe - Freeform, long happy life, love life, wasn't expecting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca Mitchell did not believe in love. She hadn't since her parents divorced when she was 14. That all changed in unexpected ways when Chloe Beale entered her life. Follow along as Beca and Chloe journey through their life together, from starting out as girlfriends, to the very end.Based off the song Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson
Relationships: Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Wasn't Expecting That

When Beca Mitchell was told at 14 that her parents were getting a divorce a few things changed in Beca simultaneously that day.

One: Beca would never be able to eat McDonalds Chicken Nuggets ever again without feeling as though she were going to throw up. (Who tells their kid they’re splitting up the family while eating?! That just seems cruel to Beca…)

Two: Beca’s distain and mistrust for people began that day. If the two people she loved the most in the entire world could lie and cheat on one another and on their family, then to protect herself Beca would simply just swear off all unnecessary human connections.

Three: Where crying wasn’t necessarily a weakness it did bread vulnerability and Beca didn’t do vulnerable. So Beca doesn’t cry anymore.

Four: Beca learned to not be surprise when people just up and walked out of her life. Afterall, the first person to abandon her was her own father.

And Five: Beca Mitchell did not believe in love. People who claimed they were in love were just fooling themselves. Sure, physical attraction was real. But love? No. No matter how much you try to trick yourself into believing in love, the truth of the matter was that if you let someone in close enough to your heart to love them, you were just asking to have it broken instead.

Was Beca a cynical person? Yes. Yes, she was. But she knew that and she was fine with it. After all, she did it to protect herself.

Despite all these truths that Beca had learned, it didn’t mean she didn’t have friends, that it didn’t hurt when people walked out of her life, and that she had never fallen in love (never intentionally anyway). But if she were to be honest, sure she did need some human interaction, she was only 24 after all. She was just living her life, making mistakes, and having fun.

So Beca was no stranger to going out and partying with her best friend Stacie on a Friday night. They’d found themselves in many similar situations like the one they were going to be in tonight, Stacie hanging all over the first hot guy she sees, regardless of if there’s a ring on his left hand or a another woman already on his arm, and Beca was stationed at the bar, drink in hand and trying to mind her business and praying everyone else did the same.

Sometimes it worked, all she had to do was put on, as Stacie calls it, her world famous RBF face. Most people didn’t bother her. But there were the few random people who seemed to think it was their job to ‘rescue’ and/or ‘comfort’ Beca… It wasn’t.

So she would simply tell them to fuck off in the most blunt and direct way possible. Most of the time it got the message across.

Sometimes Beca would decide to let the man or woman buy her a drink and talk with her for a moment. Beca would find out their intentions (most the time it was simply about sex) and she would decide if she wanted to entertain their agenda or not.

Tonight, was not one of those nights.

Beca had a plan. She was simply going to go to the bar with Stacie, let Stacie ruin a few relationships, while Beca got drunk. Not that she was having a bad day or anything, she just simply didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with other human beings.

“You should try to find someone tonight. It’s been awhile since you’ve gotten any!” Stacie explained as she curled the last piece of hair and turned to Beca. “It’ll be fun.”

“Nope, I’m good.” Beca explained as she put on the last of her eyeliner. “I’m just drinking tonight. So you have gotta go to whoever you’re sleeping with tonight’s house.”

“Or you’re just going to be shit out of luck.” Stacie smirked at her friend, causing Beca to roll her eyes. It had happened on more than one occasion, Stacie bringing whatever conquest she had for the night back to their apartment, despite the fact that Beca was home and the other girl knew it… Beca cringed and tried to not think about it.

There are just some things you don’t need to know about your best friend. Beca knew way too many of those things about Stacie…

“I’ll just go stay with my dad.” Beca deadpanned, causing Stacie to burst up laughing.

“Bullshit, you’d rather hear me fucking someone then be forced under the same roof as your dad.” Stacie was practically doubled over with laughter. Beca hated that she had a point.

“Shut up.” Beca muttered, deciding that that was better than admitting Stacie had been right about it. This only caused Stacie to burst into laughter again.

“Anyway, I was thinking we could go to The Lounge tonight. It’s been awhile since we’ve been there.” Stacie stated, walking out of the bathroom and into Beca’s room.

“That’s fine. I’m good with anywhere that has some none tequila related booze.” Beca explained.

“You got it, kid. Let’s get this show on the road!”

* * *

* * *

Beca didn’t mind being alone at the bars and clubs they would visit. She was a loner anyway and was simply there for the booze and the music. So Stacie running off to find someone didn’t really affect her much at all. She wanted Stacie to have fun. So it honestly made her happy to see the girl enjoying her night.

Beca had turned to find Stacie in the crowd. They’d been in the club for about an hour at this point. As Beca was looking around the large club, her eyes were drawn to a stranger standing just on the edge of the dance floor. Her bright red hair seemed to glow in the dim light of the club, almost as though it were on fire. Her eyes were the same color as the water off the shore of the Maldives. It was enough to take the brunettes breath away.

The red head must have sensed Beca looking at her or something because soon they were both looking at each other. Beca had the feeling she should look away, but something seemed to pull her to the girl. Almost like gravity.

She felt the sudden desire to get up and make her way across the club to the girl. She almost did, but then there was a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you good?” Stacie asked, causing Beca to break eye contact with the beautiful stranger and turn to her best friend.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just looking for you.” Beca explained. “You find your target yet?”

“You should go talk to her.” Stacie smirked ignoring her question.

“Who?” The shorter girl asked, trying to play ignorant.

“The girl you were just eye fucking before I interrupted you.”

“I was not!” Beca yelled in exasperation, causing her friend to double over in laughter.

“Go talk to her, she’s cute and she hadn’t taken her eyes off you this whole time we’ve been talking.” Stacie suggested. At her words, Beca couldn’t help but look over at the red head and see if it was true. Sure enough, the girl was still looking at her, an easy smile playing on her face. “Go.”

“No, I’m drinking tonight and going home.” Beca stated, trying to stick to her guns.

“You’re hopeless, Mitchell.” The woman stated and began to walk in the direction of the red head.

“Stacie! What are you doing!?” Beca jumped up from her seat and pulled Stacie back.

“If you won’t go talk to her, I’m going to.” The taller woman had a serious look on her face, one that Beca did not know how to read.

“You’re straight, Stace. What the hell are you talking about.” Beca hissed.

“I’ve always wanted to sleep with a girl.” Stacie admitted, she was fighting to keep her smirk at bay because she knew this would drive Beca insane.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go talk to her.” Beca muttered. “Just go find a guy.”

Stacie laughed. “Good, cuz she’s walking over here already, and I didn’t want to have to like pull a Barney on you and play ‘Have you met Beca?’”

Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie ridiculous reference. She would have called her stupid too if her heart wasn’t going crazy at the fact that the red head was indeed walking over to them.

“Bye.” The other woman smirked before walking away.

“Wait…” Beca tried to pull Stacie back but the woman was already gone, and the red head was now standing in the spot Stacie had just occupied.

“Hey,” The red head’s smile was bright and made her entire face light up. Her eyes were even more breathtaking up close then they were from across the club.

“Hi.” Beca smiled back. “Can I buy you another one?”

She nodded her head down to the glass in the woman’s hand, who looked down at it as well.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” She nodded her head and they both made their way back to the bar.

“Can I get one more beer and whatever she wants?” Beca asks the bartender, who takes the other woman’s order as well.

Soon they had their drinks and they were sitting at one of the nearby tables.

“Was that your friend earlier?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, Stacie. She’s my best friend and roommate.” Beca explained. “Oh, I uh sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Beca.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Chloe.” Chloe beamed over at her. Beca couldn’t help but think that that was a perfect name. “So tell me something about yourself Beca.”

Beca and Chloe sank into an easy, fun conversation. They talked about everything from Beca’s work to Chloe’s schooling, their childhoods, their best friends, their families, themselves.

Chloe was a remarkable person, Beca had decided.

She was studying to be a Special Educations teacher. She volunteered at an animal hospital, and worked with troubled youth. She had a dog she rescued from the shelter, named Billie, who was super scared of all people until the red head came along.

Beca felt as though she could listen to Chloe talk nonstop. Her laugh was contagious, and her joy just radiated through every word she spoke.

Soon a slower song began to play, and Chloe seemed to beam, “oh my god, I love this song! Come dance with me?”

Beca’s initial instinct was to decline. She didn’t do dancing. But before she could even begin to decline, Chloe was grabbing Beca’s hand and dragging her to the dancefloor.

“Oh okay…” Beca muttered in surprise.

Chloe’s arms went around Beca’s neck, Beca’s hands rested on Chloe’s hips. They swayed in time with the music. Beca’s heart however was not beating in time with the song. It seemed to be racing erratically.

She couldn’t figure out what it was about Chloe… Beca had never felt this way about anyone before. Especially not on the first meeting. This wasn’t even a date... They just fucking met. But god… She just felt something different about the red head.

Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca, and put her head on her shoulder, Beca closed her eyes in contentment. The music and the club seeming to fade away and all Beca could sense and feel was Chloe. She seemed to be the only thing that mattered in that moment.

And god, was she not expecting that tonight.

* * *

* * *

Beca wasn’t the type of person to close down the club. She usually went home around midnight, with enough of a buzz to feel good and she did so alone.

But not tonight. Tonight it was nearing 3am, last call had happened about an hour ago and yet she and Chloe were still talking away, neither exactly drunk but both definitely tipsy.

Beca had never lost track of time in a club before. She’d never had to be told by the bar tender that it was time for her to leave because they were closing up. She’d never experienced all that before, yet here she was with Chloe, both walking out of the club at 3am; together.

Beca hailed a taxi and they both got in, giving the driver her address after she and Chloe had decided to just go back to her apartment for a nightcap. 

Walking in Beca could tell that Stacie had not in fact come home, which she was grateful for.

“You want a beer?” Beca asked as she motioned for Chloe to take a seat on the couch.

“I’d love one, thank you.” Chloe beamed. Instead of sitting down she went and looked at the pictures Stacie had put up on the mantle. There were pictures of her and Beca and some of Stacie’s other friends. Beca didn’t have any pictures up there, or even in her room.

Beca didn’t do pictures.

“Here ya go.” Beca said as she put out the bottle. Chloe took it with a smile and walked over to the couch.

“I really love your apartment.” The red head explained, she looked around at all of the knickknacks and decorations.

“It’s all Stacie, she’s the one that did all this.” Beca explained, putting her hands up and waving around, as if indicating the whole of the apartment.

“Aubrey, my best friend, is like that too. She has an amazing eye for decoration and designs.” Chloe explained, she took a sip of her beer and turned to Beca. “So miss music producer…”

“Correction, assistant to the music producer.” Beca explained, causing Chloe to laugh.

“Unnecessary details,” Chloe smiled, waving off Beca’s correction. This caused Beca to chuckle to herself.

“Yeah, you wanna tell my boss that?” She asked with a laugh.

“Of course I would, give me his number.” Chloe put her hand out and smirked at her.

“Yeah, of course you would.” Beca laughed. “And then I’d have no job at all.”

“That’s not true, I bet you’re the reason that place is still standing.”

“HA!” Beca laughed. “Please, I could like disappear for a week and the only thing people would realize is missing is their coffee.”

“Then you definitely keep that place standing, coffee is important!” Chloe tried to counter.

“Ew…” Beca crinkled her nose.

“Ew what?” The red head laughed.

“Coffee is honestly disgusting. I will never understand how people drink it.” She confessed and had to stifle her laugh when Chloe’s jaw dropped open.

“You don’t like coffee?!?!” She yelled in disbelief. “I… I don’t think this is going to work, you and me…”

“Oh, there’s a you and me now is there?” Beca asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Not anymore!” Chloe laughed. “What kind of a weirdo doesn’t like coffee!!! Next you’re going to say you don’t like chocolate.”

Beca stayed silent for a moment, just looking at her, until Chloe’s jaw dropped open. “You don’t like chocolate?!?!?! What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!”

“I’m kidding, I love chocolate.” Beca couldn’t help but laugh, Chloe pushed her shoulder.

“You idiot.” The woman laughed and took another drink of her beer.

Beca couldn’t help but smile at Chloe’s laugh, there was something about it.

“Did you always want to be a teacher?” Beca asked, curious about Chloe’s views for her future.

“No. I actually wanted to go into music all through high school.” Chloe explained. “Aubrey and I were in an A Capella group when we were in in our first and second year of college.”

“You were in an A Capella group? I forgot that was like a thing…” There was a hint of a laugh in Beca’s tone.

“Hey, it was awesome! We got to perform at the Lincoln Center with Prince once. His butt is so tiny I can fit it in one hand.” Chloe explained.

“Oh my…” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“What? Don’t judge me!” Chloe pushed Beca’s shoulder playfully.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… kinda lame.” She barely managed to get it out through her laughter.

“Aca-scuse me?!” Chloe had a rather serious look on her face, but it broke into a smile when Beca burst into yet another fit of laughter.

“Oh my god, you did not just say that…” Beca was dying of laughter, her side had begun to hurt.

“You… you just don’t know what amazing A Capella sounds like. We were the tits.” Chloe continued to defend her art.

“You were the what???” Beca was practically rolling on the floor laughing at this point.

“Oh shut up, Beca!!” The two women were laughing harder than they had the whole night. This was honestly the most Beca had laughed in years, if not like ever…

“Oh fuck, my side…” Beca gasped but kept laughing anyway.

“It hurts!” Chloe said trying to breath through the laughter.

If Beca wasn’t too busy laughing she would have realized how strange of a situation this was. Here she was sitting in her apartment at nearly 4 am, laughing her ass off with a random woman she met in a club. She wasn’t this comfortable with people. She never had been… so why was _she_ so different? Why could Beca be herself around Chloe and not worry about things.

She’d never experienced it and never thought it could happen.

Eventually the two were able to calm down.

“This has been really fun, Beca.” Chloe explained, “But I really should get headed home.”

“Yeah, right of course.” Beca felt awkward, like she wasn’t sure what to do next. She felt a desire to see Chloe again, but also wasn’t sure why… that had never really happened to her before.

“Can I see your phone?” Chloe asked as she put her hand out.

“Oh um sure…” Beca nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Chloe typed away on it for a moment then gave it back to Beca. They both stood up and headed for Beca’s door.

“Thanks for this, Bec.” Chloe leaned in and brushed her lips on the side of Beca’s cheek. “Text me, I’d like to do this again some time.”

Beca had meant to respond. Say something witty or sarcastic, but nothing came out. She was too busy feeling the burning sensation left on her skin from the red heads lips. So, all she was able to mutter out before the door closed was, “goodnight…”

God, Beca had definitely not expected that.

* * *

* * *

Beca and Chloe had been texting one another back and forth for about 4 days, when Beca finally got the nerve to ask Chloe out on a date.

**Beca:** _Hey, what are you doing on Friday?_

She couldn’t help but smile when she instantly got a text back.

**Chloe:** _I don’t know, what are you planning?_

**Beca:** _Would you like to go to dinner with me?_

**Chloe:** _I would love that <3 Pick me up at 7?_

**Beca:** _See you at 7 :)_

Beca put her phone down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Her heart was pounding with excitement and anticipation. But her brain… God her brain was being the ever jackass party pooper it always had been.

What the hell was she doing?? She shouldn’t be going on this date with Chloe… It was so stupid, Beca didn’t believe in dating because she didn’t believe in love. Sure she’d been on dates, and even dated this guy named Jesse for about a year but she never felt like…this. Ever.

She was so confused, what was the deal with Chloe?

“Stop it, Becs.” Beca sat up and saw Stacie standing in her doorway.

“What are you talking about?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You finally asked Chloe out and you’re freaking out over it. Knock it off.” The taller brunette stated simply.

Beca opened her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out.

“Look, I know you don’t trust people and don’t like believe in love, but you don’t have to be in love with her to go on a first date. From what you’ve told me about her I really think you should see where things go.” Stacie walked over and sat beside Beca on the bed. “Becs, honestly I know how hard this stuff is for you. I get it, trust me. But maybe just allow yourself to live a little. Yeah?”

Beca thought for a moment. Stacie had a point. Maybe it was time to just…live. To stop putting so much pressure on herself to keep her walls up.

Maybe…

“Okay.” Beca nodded her head while she whispered the word.

Stacie smiled over at her friend, in her head hoping that Beca would finally be able to stop punishing herself for her parents’ divorce and allow herself to be free.

* * *

* * *

Beca knew that the date would go well. After their first time hanging out, she knew there would be a sense of comfort and even familiarity between them.

The night went by in a flash, so much faster than either women would have liked, but it also meant they were both enjoying themselves.

They both had a little bit to drink, but like the night at the bar, neither were drunk but rather had a light buzz.

Chloe had invited Beca over to her place this time since her roommate was out of town and Beca happily agreed.

Sitting on Chloe’s couch silence filled the room for a moment. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable or awkward, but there was a strange feeling of anticipation in the air and they could both feel it.

“You’re so beautiful.” Beca muttered as the two women both leaned in closer to one another. Chloe smiled at that, her eyes flickering down to Beca’s lips and back up.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Chloe muttered back, and Beca could only give a short, rigged nod of her head.

Soon their lips were pressed together. Electricity seemed to shoot through Beca’s body. This kiss wasn’t like anything she’d ever experienced, and god was she not expecting that either…

* * *

* * *

Light trickled in through the window and straight into Beca’s eyes. She squinted against the light and rolled over. Feeling something tickling her nose now, she opened her eyes and suddenly smiled.

“Morning.” Chloe mumbled and sank into Beca’s side.

Memories from the previous night flooded Beca’s mind. The feeling of Chloe all over her. The pure ecstasy that had filled her system all night long. God… Chloe was unlike anyone Beca had ever been with.

“Mornin’.” Beca mumbled and kissed Chloe’s head.

“Can I tell you something?” Chloe asked, her voice still filled with sleep.

“Hm?”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” She confessed.

“Good or bad?” Beca asked, not sure how to take her comment.

“Good. Really… Really good.” Chloe kissed Beca’s neck and they both drifted off to sleep again. Beca knowing she could spend the rest of her life in this position and be just fine. Yeah, that should probably freak her out, but it didn’t. Not even a little bit, weirdly enough.

* * *

* * *

Beca and Chloe’s relationship only grew since that first date. They had gone from just casually seeing each other to officially dating. And for the first time since she was a teenager, Beca was truly and utterly happy.

They had been dating for about 3 months when Beca had the realization that shook her entire world to the core. Anxiety flooded her entire system and she felt as though she were going to be sick.

Love.

It was such a simple word. But it was one that Beca had never said unless she meant it platonically.

But this… this was anything but platonic toward Chloe.

Beca remembered her rule, that she would not let anyone close enough to heart to actually fall in love because she would be asking for it to be broken. She didn’t want to welcome in heartbreak. She hadn’t even realized it was actually happened but here she was, having a panic attack in her shower thinking about the fact that she loved Chloe Beale…

Chloe had been so patient with Beca and understanding of her trust issues. She had always listened and been supportive of her, knowing that none of this was exactly easy for the brunette. But the thought of telling Chloe she loved her…

It just wasn’t going to happen.

So Beca had decided to be a coward and put it on the back burner. She would deal with it later… not right now. She just couldn’t.

A few days after her realization, she and Chloe were walking down the street.

They had just gone to see a movie, Chloe’s idea not Beca’s, and were now on their way to get ice cream.

“What did you think of the movie?” Chloe asked as she slipped her hand into Beca’s and laced their fingers together.

“I don’t know, it was a movie.” Beca stated simply and shrugged.

“I will never understand that side of you, Beca Mitchell. How do you not like movies?!” Chloe asked in exasperation. They’d had similar conversations over the last few months, always teasing and light. It honestly just made Beca laugh and roll her eyes every time it got brought up.

“They’re just so predictable and boring.” Beca explained. “The guy gets the girl, and that kid sees dead people. And Darth Vader is Luke’s father…”

“You did not just guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history!?” Chloe gasped. “There’s no way you knew that!”

“Vader in German means Father, Chloe. He’s literally Darth Father.” Beca smirked over at her girlfriend.

“You are just the funnest party pooper of all time, you know that?” Chloe laughed and leaned into her.

“Hm, the most fun.” Beca laughed.

“It’s a good thing I love you so much.” Chloe muttered under her breath.

Beca suddenly stopped walking, causing Chloe to almost trip over her own feet.

“What?” Beca asked, just looking at her, Chloe must have realized what she had said because she too looked a little worried.

“Beca, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out by saying that. You don’t have to say it back…” Chloe began to say but Beca cut her off.

“No. No you’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Beca muttered. Suddenly filled with courage Beca continued. “Baby, I love you too.”

It was surprising how easy it was for her to say those words and to truly mean them. She did love Chloe. She couldn’t hide it anymore and she didn’t want to.

Beca Mitchell loved Chloe Beale.

* * *

* * *

Soon 3 months turned into a year and then that year turned into two. Beca and Chloe had moved in together around month 8 of dating and now, two years after their first date they were getting married.

No one was more surprised about Beca proposing then Beca herself was. She had always believed that marriage was just a useless piece of paper. Her love for Chloe wasn’t defined by a piece of paper. But she knew that that is what Chloe wanted. She wanted to be married and Beca would do whatever it took to make her happy.

It wasn’t going to be a big ceremony, just Beca and Chloe and a few close family members and friends. They were getting married in spring on their second anniversary.

Beca stood up at the front and couldn’t help but beam at the love of her life. Chloe was wearing a simple white sundress. Her hair was curled with half of it pinned up and the other half laying over her shoulders. Beca had never laid her eyes on someone more beautiful. Overcome with joy and excitement, Beca had begun to cry. Luckily for her, Stacie was at her side to comfort her.

“She’s beautiful.” Stacie whispered into her best friends ear. All Beca could do to respond was nod her head in agreement.

Chloe took Beca’s hands when she reached where she was standing at the front.

“You look amazing.” Chloe beamed, tears glistening in her eyes as well.

“Nothing compared to you.” Beca muttered. They turned to their friend CR who would be performing the ceremony.

She talked a little about love and marriage, she talked about Beca and Chloe’s relationship and then they exchanged rings. Chloe had insisted they write their own vows. Beca was reluctant but eventually gave in.

“Chloe, when I first met you, I thought love wasn’t meant to last. In all honesty I thought you were just passing through my life. But dear god, I will never understand what I got right to deserve somebody like you. You are my everything. You are my heart and my soul. But it’s so strange how life can change just by the flicker of the sweetest smile. Loving you has been the great adventure of my entire life. One I never expected, but that I’m so grateful for. I love you, baby.” Beca’s eyes filled with tears again. She meant every single word. She felt every single word in her heart.

God, she would spend the rest of her life trying to figure out what she did to deserve Chloe Beale.

* * *

* * *

“Beca!” Chloe yelled from the bedroom. Beca rushed in having never heard Chloe sound so worried.

“What’s wrong?” She ran over to where Chloe was sitting, worry was flooding the red head’s face.

“I’m bleeding, Bec.” Chloe muttered through the emotion, tears began to stream down her face.

Beca looked down, spotting the now noticeable baby bump, and down to Chloe’s legs. Sure enough on the bed and her pants was bright red stains seeping through. Beca felt her heart begin to race, worry washing over her for her wife and their baby.

“Come on, we gotta get you to the hospital.” Beca explained. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Bec, I can’t lose this one.” Chloe whispered, the pain and worry so clearly etched into each word.

“It’s going to be okay, Chlo.” Beca promised again. She pulled Chloe into a hug and kissed her head. “Let’s get you to the car.”

“Where’s Emily?” Chloe asked as they began to walk toward the stairs.

“She’s in her room. I’ll get you down stairs and then go grab her.” Beca explained. She hadn’t forgotten about their one year old, knowing that Chloe needed her the most right now. She kept repeating the whole way down to the car that it was going to be okay. She wasn’t sure if it was to help Chloe or herself more…

Sitting in the hospital with your completely shattered wife and your one year old daughter, who was confused as to why her mama and mommy were crying, Beca couldn’t help but feel her anxiety skyrocket. She was trying to be strong for Chloe. For Emily. For their unborn baby. But if Beca was being honest, she was falling apart. Breaking into a million pieces.

Seeing Chloe laying in that hospital bed, knowing that she was losing their baby and there wasn’t a single thing anyone could do to help her… god Beca had never felt so useless before.

Beca had called Stacie and asked her to come pick up Emily, soon it was just Beca and Chloe in the hospital room.

Beca got up from her spot in the corner and climbed into the small bed with her wife, pulling her into her. They both cried as they lost their baby.

“I am so sorry, Beca.” Chloe’s words were broken and hard to understand through the crushing tears and cries that just wrecked their way through the red head. “I’m so so sorry…”

“Shhh,” Beca tried to comfort her. “It’s going to be okay. This isn’t your fault, Chloe. There’s absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about.”

“I just want to give us a baby.” Chloe’s words only shattered them both more. It had taken a lot of effort for Chloe to get pregnant in the first place. They had both been so excited when it finally happened. But this… Beca knew it was going to destroy Chloe and that destroyed Beca.

* * *

* * *

Beca and Chloe had had many ups and downs in their relationship. So many amazingly beautiful times and sometimes when they weren’t even sure if they would make it at all. But now standing here together at Emily’s wedding, all seemed to just be right.

“Can you believe she’s getting married?” Beca asked her wife of 24 years.

“I’m so proud of her.” Chloe explained, they were both standing together, looking at their daughter’s bridle pictures. “She’s become a remarkable woman.”

“It’s because she had an amazing mama.” Beca explained, pulling Chloe into her side.

After the miscarriage they both decided that having one kid would be okay for them. Emily had been such a miracle and losing their baby had been so hard for the couple, they just couldn’t put themselves through that again.

It had turned out to be one of the hardest things they experienced, yet it truly reinforced the strength of their family and their relationship.

“Mom, can you come help me?” Emily pocked her head out of the small dressing room she was in. Beca turned around and beamed at her daughter.

Emily looked exactly like her mom. Everyone told Beca that.

“Sure, sweety.” Beca nodded her head and both Chloe and Beca walked into the room. Beca couldn’t help but beam. Their daughter was so remarkably beautiful. She had the kindest heart and definitely got that from Chloe, but she had Beca’s sarcasm.

“You look beautiful,” Chloe explained as Beca helped lace up the back of her dress.

“Thank you, mama.” Emily beamed.

Both Chloe and Beca would be walking Emily down the isle, that was how she had wanted it. If you had told Beca back when she met Chloe if she expected to be in this situation, she would have laughed in your face.

Because god, she had not expected to be married to the same woman for nearly 25 years and have a daughter old enough to be about to marry the love of her life. But here she was, and god was she so happy about that.

“I love you guys.” Emily explained as she turned to her moms. “I hope you both know that.”

“We love you too, so so much.” Beca explained and pulled her daughter into a hug. The years that had passed have turned Beca soft. Because now in this moment, she was crying. She couldn’t believe she was letting go of her little girl today.

“Mom, don’t do that.” Emily laughed.

“Bec.” Chloe laughed and pulled her wife into a hug.

“Ugh, sorry. I’m just so proud of you, Em.” Beca explained. “You truly are your mama’s daughter.”

“I’m your daughter too, mom. I’m proud of that fact.” Emily explained. She pulled her moms into a hug. It was truly wonderful to share such a heartfelt moment together.

“It’s time.” Chloe explained looking at the clock on the wall. “You ready to go see your soon to be husband?”

Emily nodded her head.

Benji was a good man. There’s no way Beca could do this if he weren’t and the whole Mitchell-Beale family knew it.

Walking her out the door and to where the ceremony was being help, Beca couldn’t help but be amazed at how quickly time seemed to fly. She felt as though she had just brought Emily home for the first time from the hospital, and now here they were. She hadn’t expected time to go by so quickly.

* * *

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat holding hands. The harsh lighting of the office only made both their anxieties worse. Beca’s grip on Chloe’s hand seemed to tighten as the door to the office opened. Both turned to see Dr. Christensen walk into the room.

“Chloe, Beca. How are you both.” She asked as she smiled at the warmly. She took her seat as Chloe answered for both of them.

“We’re doing alright, just anxious.” Chloe explained.

“That’s completely understandable.” The Doctor explained. She looked down at her computer and typed something in. She scrolled for a minute before turning back to the two women. “So, we have some good and bad news.”

Beca could feel her heart racing. Why did there always have to be bad news? Why not just good news?

“So, the bad news first. I’m so sorry but our test have shown that you are no longer in remission. The cancer has returned…” Suddenly Beca could no longer hear what was being said. Her whole world just went completely silent. She felt as though she were spinning out of control. God what was she going to do? She couldn’t go through this again.

She suddenly felt grounded when Chloe squeezed her hand. She looked over at the woman she loved who was looking at her. Suddenly Beca knew she would be okay. She had her wife by her side, and that meant she could get through anything.

“The good news is that we can treat it, offer you more time.” The doctor continued.

“What kind of treatments?” Beca asked, if it was what she was thinking of, she wouldn’t be doing it. Not again.

“We can start with radiation and chemo. If we can isolate the tumors enough, we will be able to go in and remove them. It’s not a guarantee they wont come back, but we can give you at least another year or maybe even two.” The doctor explained.

“No.” Beca stated simply.

“Bec…” Chloe began but stopped when Beca looked over at her and smiled.

“I’m not doing that again.” Beca explained. She’d been there and done that. She’d fought that fight. “If this is going to kill me anyway, I want to be able to enjoy my time with my family. With you.”

Chloe had tears forming in her eyes, she wanted to fight, to make Beca see reason, but she also understood her choice. She understood and she couldn’t fight her on it. It wouldn’t have been right.

“How long will I have without treatment?” Beca asked, turning her attention back to the doctor.

“At least 4 months. Maybe 6 if you’re lucky.” Dr. Christensen explained. “Beca, I would really reconsider. Take time to think it over, talk about it with each other and your daughter.”

“No. I already told myself if this happened, I would enjoy my time. The chemo almost killed me the first time. I want to live the remainder of my life with as much clarity of mind as I can. I want to enjoy as much of it as I can.” She was not backing down from this. No way in hell that was happening.

“I understand. We will work on pain management then.”

Beca and Chloe walked out of the doctor’s office feeling rather conflicted. Beca was upset that the cancer was back. She was upset she had to deal with her own damn body attacking itself. But she was also grateful. She was 68 after all. She’d lived a good life. She loved, she laughed, she lived. What more could she have wanted?

Beca and Chloe would spend the remaining 7 months that Beca had showing their love for one another. They reminisced about their relationship. Beca spent as much time as she could with her grand kids. She loved with all her heart.

The walls surrounding her heart that she used to carry around her had long since been destroyed, but now she was able to fully love. To cherish. To show it.

When Beca closed her eyes for the last time, it had taken Chloe by surprise. She knew it was inevitable, but there was a strange sense of peace that filled her when it happened.

She hadn’t expected that.

Chloe and Emily were by her side when she died. Both holding her hands and crying as the strongest woman they’d known left this world.

Beca Mitchell had defied all odds. She had lived well past her 6 month death date (as she often referred to it as). She lived nearly 8 months. No one had expected that but in that time she truly did live.

Now Chloe sat at her gravesite, telling her all about their oldest granddaughters achievements. How she had graduated from college and was going into music production just like her gran.

It would be another 9 years before Chloe was able to join her wife in death. Chloe’s death was much less painful, and in all honesty for her it was like welcoming an old friend. It was time for her to go to her wife. It was time for her to rest.

Emily would later say Chloe’s funeral how her mama was never the same after Beca died, everyone in their family had expected that to happen. After all the two women were truly meant to build a life together. To be with one another. To love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a fun one to write. If you haven't ever heard Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson i strongly suggest listening to it! Such a great song.   
> I really did love writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it!   
> Thank you again for all the support! I appreciate it so much <3


End file.
